¿La Pesadilla de Sebastián?
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: Ciel se convirtió, no en un chico-gato, sino en un chico-perro. ¿Cómo podría Sebastián hacer frente a eso? ¿Qué es esto? Ciel está en celo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: **__La Pesadilla de Sebastián? (Sebaastian's Nightmare)_

_**Género: **__Humor/ y según yo romance.. Júzguenlo ustedes._

_**Sinopsis: **__Ciel se convirtió, no en un chico-gato, sino en un chico-perro. ¿Cómo podría Sebastián hacer frente a eso? ¿Qué es esto? Ciel está en celo. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni el Ciel con las orejas de perro, ni el Sebastián que busca la manera de deshacerse de ellas me pertenecen; ergo, Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso. La historia original es de MarsInsane yo solo la traduzco al español. _

_**Warning:**__ Ahora sí que los advierto seriamente. Lemon, Shota, Yaoi y situaciones parecidas en capítulos posteriores. A quien no le guste dicho género es preferible que no lea. _

_**N/A: **__Entonces.. La verdad no sé.. Drabble por los momentos. _

_Lemon luego porque yo soy así -_- Debería lavar mi cerebro con jabón o algo parecido. No creo hacer nunca una historia sin él.. ¿Quieren que lo haga?_

_

* * *

_

Sebastián entró a la habitación de Ciel. Era hora de que el joven Conde se levantara. Pausó en su viaje a la ventana y volteó la vista al bulto escondido entre sábanas. Sentía que había algo distinto pero se deshizo rápidamente de la idea. Continuó hacia las cortinas. Antes de abrirlas llamó a Ciel diciéndole que era tiempo de despertar. Conforme comenzaba a apartar las cortinas para luego atarlas y dejar pasar la luz, podía oír los suaves gruñidos de su amo. Al voltearse hacía la cama notó que el bulto apenas se había movido. Suspiró suavemente y tomó las sábanas. Trató de remover el edredón más Ciel estaba sujetándolo.

–Joven Amo. Sé que no se ha sentido bien pero debería levantarse y trabajar un poco.– Dijo Sebastián sonando un poco exasperado. Por los últimos dos días Ciel había presentado cierto malestar. El chico seguía quejándose por un dolor en su estómago. Sebastián asumió que era un virus estomacal que andaba por allí porque la última semana Bard había estado fuera por la misma razón. Anoche notó mejora y además leyó que los virus de ese tipo solo duraban alrededor de 36 horas.

Finalmente Sebastián logró separar la sábana de su joven amo. Volteó para acercar el carrito de té, nombrando lo que había preparado para esa mañana. Sebastián hizo platos simples para no agravar el estómago de Ciel. Cuando no oyó una respuesta a lo que había dicho suspiró de nuevo y se dio vuelta para encarar a su amo. Se congeló y casi dejó caer la taza de té. Ciel estaba mirándolo adormilado y no parecía estar registrando mucho pero cuando vio la mirada que su mayordomo le daba despertó.

–¡Sebastián! ¿Qué sucede?– Demandó Ciel. Sebastián quito la expresión, pero de repente su rostro cambió a pensativo. En lugar de alcanzarle a Ciel el té lo puso de nuevo en el carrito.

–Joven amo. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?– Preguntó Sebastián, arrodillándose al lado del chico para estar a su nivel. Ciel observó a su mayordomo y después a su cuerpo. Aún estaba usando la bata de dormir que fue puesta anoche, no se sentía diferente, y su estómago ya no dolía.

–No me siento enfermo pero ¿por qué estas mirándome como si de pronto me he convertido en algo que detestas?– Preguntó Ciel mirando a su mayordomo. –¿Hay algo en mi cara?– Sebastián parpadeó pero sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

–No joven amo, pero prepárese para sorprenderse.– Dijo Sebastián neutralmente. Levantó a Ciel de la cama y lo colocó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Ciel contempló su reflejo y vio finalmente lo que estaba fuera de lugar. En su cabeza había un par de orejas triangulares, negras y peludas con piel de color gris en el interior. Lentamente levantó una mano y haló la punta de una. Hizo una mueca y rápidamente la soltó. Las orejas temblaban y una se hizo hacia a un lado cuando Sebastián se movió.

Ciel solo miró incrédulo. Aún tenía orejas normales así que era un tanto bizarro. De hecho el solo tener orejas naciendo del tope de su cabeza era bizarro. Rápidamente se revisó para verificar que no hubiera crecido algún otro apéndice. Tragó grueso cuando volteó hacia un lado y vio un bulto bajo su bata, justo sobre su trasero. Sebastián había estado mirándole mientras Ciel inspeccionaba sus orejas.

Ciel bajó lentamente sus manos al borde de su bata y alzó la parte de atrás. Se detuvo justo antes de que el pijama revelara lo que allí había. Así que solo apretó los dientes y la levantó. Él y Sebastián solo miraron. Y siguieron mirando. Una cola negra se curvaba hacia arriba en su baja espalda y comenzaba justo sobre su trasero. La piel de la espalda era áspera mientras que la de la punta lucía esponjosa. Ciel bajó el camisón lentamente y caminó hacia su cama algo aturdido.

–Estoy soñando. Debo ir a la cama y cuando despierte nada de esto estará aquí. – Murmuró Ciel para sí mismo conforme se acostaba en la cama, tomó la sábana, y se cubrió a sí mismo. Sebastián se sintió tentado en dejar a Ciel hacer eso, pero él sabía que esto no era un sueño. Caminó a la cama y gentilmente levantó el cobertor. Ciel estaba allí con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Sus nuevas orejas estaban planas, descansando sobre su cabeza.

–Joven amo. Lamento decirle que esto no es un sueño.– Dijo Sebastián. Su tono era un poco como de disculpa. Ciel abrió sus ojos y miró a su mayordomo.

–Entonces ¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?– Ciel gruñó. Sebastián pestañeó, un poco sorprendido por el sonido.

–Tengo una idea pero quizás deberíamos enfocarnos en regresarlo a la normalidad.– Dijo Sebastián, devolviendo el té. Tuvo que regresarlo ya que estaba frío. Una vez que había colado una nueva taza se la alcanzó a su amo. Ciel tomó el té y lo olfateó. Lo miró con algo de sorpresa y dudosamente le dio un sorbo.

–¿Y cómo haremos eso? No es un hecho común y si la gente llega a enterarse, tengo el presentimiento de que seré quemado en una estaca.– Dijo Ciel con su voz normal. Sebastián sintió como una de sus comisuras se elevaba en una sonrisa agradecido de que el cambio no había cambiado la personalidad del chico. Lo observó y tosió en su mano para llamar la atención de su joven amo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

Ciel lo miró y se dio cuenta de que había estado lamiendo el té. Estuvo muy cerca de lanzar la taza y su contenido al otro lado de la habitación a causa del asco que sintió pero se controló y colocó la porcelana china en su mesa de noche.

–Debo preguntar por la persona que pudo haber iniciado esto. – Dijo Sebastián. Ciel lo miró sin expresión alguna pero a juzgar por sus orejas el chico tenía una mezcla de curiosidad y frustración.

–Bueno obviamente no puedo dejar la casa ni dejar que nadie me vea así. Tendrás que traerme el trabajo Sebastián. – Dijo Ciel en tono resignado. Luego sus cejas se ciñeron. –¿Cómo me vestiré? Mi ropa no está hecho para una cola.– Dijo Ciel, articulando al palabra cola con desagrado.

–Deberé coserle algo para que pueda estar cómodo.– Dijo Sebastián yendo al closet de Ciel para escoger algo que al conde no le importara alterar. Se decidió por un conjunto que le quedaba un poco pequeño pero tendría que funcionar. Sacó su kit de costura y rápidamente se puso a trabajar.

Ciel suspiró y salió de la cama nuevamente. Agarró la taza y el plato y tomó otro sorbo de su té conforme se dirigía a la ventana para ver hacia afuera. Era otoño, como lo demostraba el naranja de las hojas secas esparcidas por el camino. Vio una pila de hojas, hecha por Finny, y tuvo la extraña urgencia de ir y rodar sobre ellas.

Sebastián levantó la vista hacia su amo cuando terminó de modificar los pantalones y casi dejó caer la tela que estaba sosteniendo. Ciel estaba mirando hacia afuera, sus orejas estaban erguidas, y la cola bajo su bata estaba meciéndose. Sebastián siguió mirando y deseó que fuera un sueño o una pesadilla. ¿Por qué su lindo joven amo tuvo que convertirse en un perro en vez de un gato?

* * *

_**N/T: **__Y así termina el primer capítulo. _

_Me decidí por este para incursionar en el lemon por ser distinto. Es relativamente común imaginarse que Ciel se convierta en un gato.. Pero.. ¿Un perro?_ _Eso tiene que ser entretenido.. _

_Subiré el próximo capítulo apenas lo termine.. _

_Gracias por leer(:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: **__Este es corto pero el tercero debería ser más largo y finalmente guiar a algún lado. Esto es solo una pequeña cosa linda._

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Ciel estaba sentado sobre el pequeño escritorio en su habitación con algunos trámites que Sebastián había traído de su estudio. Llevaba puesto un conjunto gris apagado con shorts modificados para que su cola pudiera estar cómoda. Sebastián había ido a buscar el desayuno de Ciel y a decirles a los demás sirvientes que lo dejarán solo. El escritorio estaba de cara a la pared y solo estaba allí con el propósito de ser un escritorio para escribir así que no era tan cómodo como el que tenía en su estudio. Las ventanas se encontraban a su izquierda y, en los pocos minutos que Sebastián se había tomado para buscar su desayuno, sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose errantes hacia ella. Había estado golpeando la mesa con su bolígrafo y lo dejó caer accidentalmente. Este rodó debajo de su escritorio, así que suspiró y fue a recuperarlo. La puerta se abrió y entró Sebastián con el desayuno.

–Para el desayuno de esta mañana tenemos.. ¿Joven amo qué está haciendo?– Comenzó Sebastián pero cuando volteó a ver a Ciel lo unico que vio fueron sus piernas. Ciel se deslizó de espaldas desde abajo del escritorio sujetando la pluma y miró a Sebastián con una mirada aburrida.

–Se me cayó el bolígrafo. – Dijo Ciel. Sebastián solo asintió lentamente y colocó el plato de comida sobre el escritorio. Entonces coló algo de té para acompañar la comida.

Ciel había recuperado la pluma y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio los pies de Sebastián. Más específicamente le dio un vistazo a un calcetín que vestía en su tobillo. Sin pensarlo Ciel asechó los pies que se alejaban, y cuando tuvo vista de la media de nuevo, atacó.

Sebastián se sorprendió cuando sintió algo chocar contra su pierna rápidamente. Estuvo a punto de moverse o patear la cosa lejos cuando eso comenzó a masticar su tobillo. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo y vio a su amo sujetando su pierna. Su rostro adquirió repentinamente una mueca de desagrado cuando se dio cuenta de que Ciel estaba masticando su tobillo como un cachorro. Rápidamente haló su pierna pero Ciel comenzó a acecharla de nuevo. Antes del que el chico pudiera atacar de nuevo, Sebastián lo levantó. Ciel, en vez de menearse, se inclinó y comenzó a morder una de las manos de Sebastián.

–¡Joven Amo! Detenga esto.– Sentenció Sebastián. Ciel pestañeó y levantó su cara lejos de la mano de Sebastián.

–¿Por qué estás sujetándome?– Preguntó Ciel confundido. Sebastián suspiró y puso a Ciel de nuevo sobre sus pies.

–¿No recuerda lo que acaba de hacer joven amo?– Preguntó Sebastián lentamente. Ciel lo miró y su cara se volvió pálida y luego un poco verde.

–Sebastián.. Necesito lavar mi boca. ¡Ahora!–Dijo Ciel mirando a su mayordomo desesperadamente.

–Sí, Mi Lord.– Dijo Sebastián apresurado y llevó a Ciel al baño. Su amo lucía como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse violentamente y él prefería que lo hiciera en los azulejos del baño que en la alfombra.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y dejado review :3 _

_El 28 subo el próximo capítulo.. Tengan unas felices fiestas.. Y feliz navidad adelantada(:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/T: **__Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen calurosas.. Y yo debo ponerme algo severa.. _

_Este capítulo es shota/masturbación así que si no es de su agrado, es preferible que no lean.._

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Después del incidente del tobillo, Sebastián logró hacer que Ciel comiera diciéndole que se iría a buscar una cura solo si Ciel comía algo. Ciel aceptó porque no quería que ningún otro incidente sucediera. Su mayordomo se había ido hace como quince minutos ya. Trató de trabajar un poco pero comenzó a sentir comezón. No una comezón física pero era como si necesitara hacer algo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando la misma oración en una hoja de papel por casi diez minutos decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Ciel se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y miró por la ventana. La picazón se volvió un poco más fuerte e hizo que su ojo adquiriera un tic de molestia. Se levantó y abrió la ventana pensando que solo necesitaba un poco de aire pero eso solo hizo que la comezón empeorara aún más. Dejó salir un largo suspiro conforme cerraba la ventana. Inclinó su cabeza sobre el cristal y decidió tomar un pequeño paseo por el jardín.

Rápidamente fue a su guardarropa y sacó un sombrero y abrigo que le combinarán. Atascó el sombrero en su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando aplastó sus nuevas orejas pero cuando se miró en el espejo vio con satisfacción que no se notaban. Se metió en la chaqueta y buscó los botones por un par de minutos. Cuando finalmente logró abotonar algunos de manera correcta miró su reflejo, lo consideró suficientemente bueno, tomó sus guantes, y salió de su habitación.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Una vez fuera Ciel respiró el aire otoñal. Se sentía un poco extraño ya que no tenía su bastón pero ese estaba en la entrada principal y él no quería gastar demasiado tiempo caminando a través de la mansión en caso de que alguno de sus sirvientes lo viera. Cuando comenzó a bajar los escalones de piedra hacía el jardín pausó y inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Sintió como su sombrero se levantaba conforme sus orejas se movían tratando de erguirse. Rápidamente enderezó el sombrero pero aún podía oír una amortiguada risa que dedujo era de su jardinero. Como sus orejas regulares no podían oír nada asumió que Finny estaba lejos así que siguió caminando.

Luego de rodear un par de rosales vio una pila gigante de hojas amontonada en la base de un árbol. La miró y siguió caminando pero sintió como sus pies desaceleraban. Dejó de caminar y miró hacia atrás a la pila de hojas nuevamente. No lo notó pero su cola estaba comenzando a menearse un poco y empezó a tomar velocidad cuanto más tiempo pasaba mirado la montaña.

Antes de que Ciel lo supiera, su cuerpo adquirió mente propia. Rápidamente inició su caminata hacia la pila y cuando estuvo cerca dio un pequeño salto, perdiendo su sombrero en el proceso, y se abalanzó en la pila. Empezó a rodar alrededor de las hojas, se detuvo, excavo un poco y siguió rodando. Su cola estaba moviéndose y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sin saberlo. Sus orejas se elevaron cuando oyó algo y entonces su nariz empezó a olfatear el aire. Levantó sus parpados y ¿observó los ojos rojos del hombre de pelo blanco? No, era un perro, su nariz se lo dijo. Ciel finalmente salió de su trance y se dio cuenta de que Pluto estaba mirándole en su forma humana.

Ciel se dio vuelta lentamente para estar entonces sobre sus rodillas de cara al perro. Colocó una cara de desagrado por la sensación de las hojas clavándose en la piel de sus rodillas pero regresó su atención a Pluto cuando el perro demonio se acercó un poco. Ciel se aseguró de mantener sus ojos en la cara de este porque, una vez más, Pluto estaba desnudo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Ciel preguntó aburrido. Miró a su alrededor para ver si Finny estaba a su cerca. Estaba esperando que el perro no lo hubiera traído pero se calmó al reconocer que él no podía ver, oler, u oír al jardinero. Ciel se inclinó sobre sus manos y estuvo a punto de apoyarse en ellas para pararse cuando su nariz se topó con la de Pluto. Torció los ojos tratando de ver al perro y rápidamente se echó para atrás.

Pluto tenía su cabeza inclinada a un lado y estaba mirándole como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto. Ciel levantó una ceja pero podía entender porque el perro estaba confundido. Este probablemente podía oler los cambios en el y no podía entender que sucedía. Pluto se acercó a él otra vez y comenzó a oler su cara. Ciel cerró su ojo pero no pudo evitar oler a Pluto de vuelta. El perro olía como a ceniza y a quemado combinado con el aire fresco de un día frio. Ciel abrió su ojo cuando no sintió el perro frente a él.

Pluto estaba le estaba dando la vuelta a Ciel mientras que Ciel lo miraba curioso. Decidió que tal vez ya era hora de volver adentro ya que había estado afuera por suficiente tiempo. Miró hacia abajo e hizo una mueca. Sebastián estaría extra molesto cuando viera que había arruinado un lindo abrigo dando vueltas en el suelo. De nuevo tenía intenciones de levantarse cuando sintió algo chocar contra su retaguardia. Volteó la cabeza y vio a Pluto olfateándolo allí. Ciel dejó salir un lloriqueo indignado y rodó lejos de Pluto.

Pluto dejó salir un gruñido y Ciel pudo sentir al instante como sus orejas se aplastaban y su cola bajaba pero siguió tratando de alejarse. Ciel se dio vuelta y casi pudo ponerse sobre sus pies pero Pluto lo tumbó al suelo. Ahora estaba tirado en el suelo sobre su barriga con Pluto haciendo presión sobre él. Luchó por quitarse el peso de encima, ignorando lo que Pluto hacía. Sintió como el peso sobre él se aligeraba y antes de poder moverse sintió unos afilados dientes en la parte baja de su cuello. Se aflojó casi inmediatamente y dejó salir un gimoteo.

De pronto Ciel se sintió raro. Esa comezón se convirtió en un dolor en la parte baja de su estómago y comenzó a sentirse tibio. Pluto dejó ir su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo haciéndolo retorcerse. Sintió como Pluto pateaba su ropa y se estremeció cuando notó una tibia mano deslizarse por debajo de su camisa. Antes de que la mano pudiera seguir moviéndose oyó a alguien gruñir encima de él. Al principio pensó que estaba dirigido a él pero luego de un par de segundos se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

Ciel miró hacia arriba y esta vez encontró los ojos rojos de su mayordomo quien miraba la escena con disgusto. Dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo haciendo que esos ojos lo miraran a él y luego volvieran a Pluto. Sintió a Pluto agazaparse sobre él y gruñir más fuerte cuando Sebastián dio un paso hacia ellos. Se sorprendió de que Pluto hiciera eso. ¿El perro callejero ese no amaba al demonio o algo así?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastián acababa de volver de buscar una cura para su amo. Desafortunadamente la persona que buscaba no estaba y se encontraba demasiado lejos de su alcance. Conforme entraba a la mansión usó sus sentidos para saber si su amo estaba bien y entonces suspiró exasperadamente cuando encontró a su amo fuera. Mientras caminaba al jardín de atrás su mente seguía mostrándole imágenes de lo que su amo podría estar haciendo. En el mejor de los casos solo estaría dando un calmado paseo. En el peor de los casos, estaría corriendo de acá para allá desnudo cual Pluto. Ese pensamiento hizo que los ojos de Sebastián se ensombrecieran así que aceleró el paso.

Luego de que Sebastián le diera la vuelta a los setos lo que sus ojos encontraron no era lo que él esperaba. Su joven amo tenía hojas naranjas y marrones por todo el cuerpo y Pluto en su forma humana estaba agachado sobre él. Parecía ser que el perro tumbó al joven amo. Conforme se acercaba Pluto no lo miró feliz ni saltó como solía hacerlo sino que se agazapo sobre Ciel y comenzó a gruñir. Sebastián levantó una ceja mientras miraba dicha presentación. No estaba complacido.

Sebastián oyó a Ciel soltar lo que parecía ser un jadeo y vio que el chico estaba sonrojado. Por supuesto que no era conveniente que su amo se enfermara especialmente estando en una condición con la que no sabía cómo actuar para empezar. Se acercó y Pluto empezó a gruñir más fuerte y mostró sus dientes. Aparentemente Pluto estaba mostrando su dominancia sobre Ciel. Pero Pluto sabía que Sebastián era el macho alfa entonces porqué estaba.. Sebastián obtuvo su respuesta cuando Pluto se volteó. Sebastián sintió un tic de molestia en su ceja. Pluto estaba tratando de montar a su joven amo.

Antes de que Pluto pudiera moverse siquiera Sebastián lo había sujetado desde su collar, sin importarle que este le interrumpiera la respiración, y lo arrastró lejos de Ciel. A continuación lo arrojó en dirección a donde suele estar Finny. Se enderezó, limpió sus manos, y se volteó hacía Ciel quien aún permanecía en el suelo. Sebastián recuperó rápidamente el sombrero de Ciel y luego levantó al chico de la manera en que suele hacerlo. Las cejas de Sebastián se juntaron un poco a causa de la confusión cuando en vez de luchar y dejar salir un grito indignado Ciel enrolló sus brazos alrededor de él y acarició con el rostro su cuello. Sebastián reprimió un pequeño temblor y rápidamente devolvió a Ciel a su habitación.

Una vez allí, colocó al chico sobre sus pies y tuvo que remover los brazos de Ciel de su cuello. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero no soltó una mano porque Ciel estaba balanceándose un poco. Sebastián soltó su mano cuando sintió que Ciel estaba estable y supervisó a su maestro.

El rostro de Ciel estaba ligeramente sonrojado y estaba respirando un poco agitado. Sus ojos estaban un tanto vidriosos. Había tierra y hojas en todo su cuerpo. Sebastián quiso regañar al chico pero no estaba seguro si Ciel podría registrar lo que dijera.

Rápidamente desvistió a Ciel y trató de ignorar los pequeños sonidos que el chico hacía cuando sus manos rozaban su piel. Una vez Ciel estaba desnudo, Sebastián recordó que su ropa de dormir aún estaba en la lavandería. Antes de ir a buscarla tomó un paño húmedo y limpió la tierra de las piernas de Ciel y de su cara, luego intentó peinarlo para así remover también las hojas y la suciedad de su cabello. Lo metió en la cama y encendió la chimenea. Ciel parecía tener los síntomas de un resfriado y no quería que se pusiera peor. Se aseguro de que el chico estuviera cómodo y se fue entonces a buscar el pijama.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ciel frunció el ceño confundido. ¿No estaba en el jardín? Pluto estaba haciéndole algo. Lo que sea que el estúpido perro le hizo, Ciel sabía que no le había gustado. Ahora se sentía acalorado y adolorido. Se retorció de debajo de las sábanas y las pateó al pie de la cama. Solo se quedó allí, mirando el dosel de su cama sin importarle que estuviera desnudo.

Consideró el levantarse y miró el fuego al otro lado de la habitación. Quitarse las sabanas de encima apenas lo ayudó a refrescarse. De pronto sus ojos bajaron a su cuerpo y parpadeó confundido. Su pene estaba levantado. El no sabía que podía hacer eso pero tal vez era eso lo que estaba incomodándolo. Usó su mano para empujarlo hacia abajo pero una vez que lo tocó soltó un jadeo y removió su mano.

Se sentó un poco y pensó en tocarlo de nuevo. Puso un dedo en él y dejó salir un pequeño respiro. No dolía pero lo hacía sentir más acalorado. Lo recorrió entonces con su dedo y se estremeció por el placer. Puso un poco de presión y se sintió aún mejor. Colocó su mano alrededor de él y lo presionó resultando en él dando un gemido de sorpresa y un pequeño salto de sus caderas. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y sin tener conciencia de ello su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Sintió su cara sonrojarse aún más pero el dolor comenzó a convertirse en algo que se sentía indescriptiblemente bien. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba jadeando un poco. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió algo mojado en su mano y miró hacia abajo para ver alguna especie de fluido emanando de la punta. Pasó su pulgar por el área y su espalda se arqueó en extremo placer. Siendo codicioso, pasó su pulgar una vez más y gimió un poco más fuerte. El gemido lo sorprendió y lo hizo detenerse por un momento pero sin darse cuenta de que dejaba a su vez salir un quejido de desesperación.

Su mano empezó a bombear de nuevo pasando cada cierto tiempo su pulgar sobre la punta. Eventualmente comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, sintiendo el placer enrollarse en su estómago, mientras él se retorcía y jadeaba en la cama. Podía sentir algo tratando de pasar pero lo que estaba haciendo no era suficiente. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía maravilloso y él lo quería pero necesitaba algo más.

Ciel gruñó frustrado. El placer se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor más intenso. Amplificaba el placer pero estaba empezando a ser demasiado. Tuvo que parar y poner su respiración bajo control porque estaba jadeando demasiado y su brazo se estaba acalambrando. Él sabía que no lo había estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo ya que Sebastián no había vuelto.

Conforme trataba de calmar su cuerpo trató se pensar en algo para deshacerse del dolor. Se retorció el sentir una humedad bajar por la hendidura de su parte posterior. Frunció el ceño y, un poco ruborizado mirando a los alrededores, se apoyó en un costado y presionó un dedo sobre su trasero. A continuación lo pasó por toda la hendidura y sintió aún mas humedad allí abajo. Cuando su dedo tocó su entrada lo empujo un poco, mordiendo su labio por el sorprendentemente placentero sentir. Quitó entonces su dedo y lo miró. Había un líquido transparente casi inodoro cubriendo la punta de su dedo. Regresó su dedo y empujo un poco más, respirando pesadamente por la sensación. Antes de darse cuenta se las arregló para empujar su dedo hasta el primer nudillo. Se sentía realmente bien y de alguna manera supo que esto era lo que necesitaba para liberarse del dolor.

Estaba incómodo de lado así que se dio vuelta sobre su espalda. Colocó una de sus manos en su entrada y la otra en su pene. Comenzó a bombear y empujó su dedo hacia adentro. Tuvo que doblar una de sus piernas, con su pie contra la cama, para poder empujar más de su dedo y cuando lo hizo se sintió tan bien. Pero no era suficiente. Después de unos segundos de estimular y empujar se pudo impaciente y trató de agarrar ritmo.

Se sintió aún más cerca a cualquiera que fuera el sentir que había tenido antes. Empujó otro dedo en conjunto con el primero haciendo una pequeña mueca por el estiramiento. Se sentía tan bien pero aún no era suficiente. Estaba comenzando a ponerse incómodo en esta posición y moverse más rápido no parecía hacerle nada además de hacerlo desear más de algo. Solo deseaba saber qué. De nuevo se detuvo, lo que se sintió tortuoso, y decidió ponerse sobre su estómago. No se sentía correcto así que se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas, y separó sus piernas, con su cola levantada. Por alguna razón esta posición se sentía más natural.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastián suspiró mientras caminaba rápidamente a la habitación de su amo. El simplemente quería buscar la bata de dormir de la lavandería pero desafortunadamente fue detenido por Finny quien le decía que Pluto estaba actuando extraño. Antes de poder hacer cualquier comentario Maylene lo encontró y le dijo que Bard había hallado su lanzallamas. A eso, el ojo de Sebastián adquirió un pequeño tic, así que fue a buscar al errante cocinero. Una vez que lo encontró le quitó su herramienta favorita de cocina, y apagó el fuego que había iniciado, fue entonces que se volteó y regresó a Finny quien ahora estaba llorando. Consoló un poco al chico y luego procedió a ir a la habitación que hacía de lavandería. Toda la hazaña le tomó unos diez minutos.

Sebastián llegó finalmente a la habitación de su joven amo. Tocó la puerta, y no obtuvo respuesta así que se deslizó dentro y cerró la puerta con cuidado, de espaldas a la cama. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada finalmente registró el jadeo procedente de la habitación. Se volteó esperando que la condición de su amo no hubiese empeorado. En vez de ello sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos por la vista mientras la bata de dormir se le caía de las manos.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Le agradezco a todos aquellos que han "favoriteado", leído y/o dejado review. Me hacen muy feliz. _

_**N/T: **__ La autora se encargó de decir lo que tenía en mente así que.. No.. Esperen.. Hay algo más.. _

_Feliz fin de año a todas/os.. Ojalá y el 2011 les traiga todo lo que pidan y más.. Así como sé que para el año que viene Sebastián será mío *Muajaja¿?*_

_Eeen fin.. Ahora sí.. Gracias por leer(:_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: **__Corto pero preciso. _

_**N/T: **__Ceres Dark__; tienes buen olfato.. _

_Nuevamente los advierto.. Y es que, luego de leer el anterior capítulo ya imaginaran por donde va este.. Lemon, Shota, Yaoi.. Todo eso junto.._

_Oh.. Ni la autora ni yo nos hacemos responsables de hemorragias nasales(¿?)_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 4_

Sebastián no podía remover sus ojos de la vista. No le importó como luciera su rostro. No le importó que la bata de dormir que estaba limpia y planchada ahora estuviera sucia y arrugada. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar y escuchar lo que sucedía sobre la cama. Él ya conocía la lujuria pero se sintió como si esta lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

Ciel estaba en la cama, sobre sus rodillas con su parte posterior en el aire mientras su pecho y la mitad de su sonrojada cara estaban presionados contra el colchón. Sus piernas estaba separadas y su cola estaba apuntando hacia arriba temblando ligeramente. La posición era lo suficientemente extraña y tentadora pero lo que las manos del chico estaban haciendo fue lo que hizo que la mente de Sebastián hiciera corto circuito. Una de ellas envolvía su pene y se movía furiosamente mientras que la otra estaba detrás de él empujando tres dedos en su entrada.

Sebastián sintió sus manos contraerse como si ellas fueran quienes estaban tocando a su Amo. Dio un cauteloso paso hacia adelante, luego otro, y antes de que lo supiera estaba parado junto a la cama obteniendo una aún mejor vista. Podía sentir sus pupilas cambiar a su tono de demonio y tuvo que contenerse, para no lastimar a su Amo. Respiró profundamente para calmarse pero en vez de ayudar solo lo hizo perder más el control. Las feromonas del chico olían absolutamente deliciosas. Estas hicieron que Sebastián quisiera tomar al chico, hundir sus colmillos en él, y hundir otras cosas también. Sabía que debía irse pero estaba atornillado al suelo. Solo se quedaría parado allí sin hacer nada. O eso iba a hacer hasta que oyó que su amo decía su nombre.

–Se-bastián..– Gimió Ciel apenas vio a su mayordomo parado junto a él. Cuando esos ojos demoniacos se clavaron en el, en vez de asustarse terminó gimiendo de placer y arqueando su espalda. Su mente no lo sabía pero su cuerpo estaba tratando de motivar al mayordomo para que se uniera a la acción. Pero el solo decir su nombre fue lo que hizo que el demonio perdiera el control.

Sebastián sintió que su respiración se detuvo a causa de la presentación que su joven amo le dio. Sin perder otro segundo, removió sus zapatos con sus mismos pies y se trepó a la cama detrás del chico. Luego se quitó la chaqueta, los guantes y enrolló sus mangas. Vio los dedos del chico que estaban siendo empujados dentro y fuera y los removió rápidamente, ignorando el lastimoso quejido y alzando una ceja al observar el líquido que cubría dichos dígitos. Haló también la otra mano de su joven amo lejos de si mismo haciendo al chico chillar por la pérdida.

–Ahora bien joven amo. Demasiado placer puede ser doloroso y usted parece estar más dolido que nada. Es mi deber mostrarle la manera correcta.– Sebastián trató de decir eso con tono neutral pero su voz terminó saliendo un poco más agitada de lo que esperaba. Sebastián tomó las manos del Ciel y las posicionó a cada lado de su cabeza, asegurándose de presionar ligeramente su pecho contra la espalda del chico. –Perdóneme por no esperar una orden directa pero usted no parece estar en el correcto estado mental para hacerlo. Y como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive debo ayudarlo a recuperar dicho estado mental. Por cualquier medio necesario.– Susurró Sebastián en el oído de Ciel haciendo que este arqueara su espalda y rozara su trasero contra el bulto en los pantalones de Sebastián.

Sebastián levantó a Ciel y frotó uno de los testículos con su manó. Ciel se empujó más hacia la caricia haciendo que Sebastián sonriera. Pensó para sí mismo, "Una vez que el joven amo este en el correcto estado mental y recuerde como actuó, me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionará?" Sin mayor preámbulo empujó un dedo dentro del apretado y sorprendentemente húmedo calor del chico. Miró hacia abajo sorprendido y observó a sus alrededores para ver si había agua o algún aceite cerca. No vio ninguno así que introdujo otro dedo junto con el anterior y miró como los dígitos eran empapados con el líquido. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era.

–Oh mi joven amo. Parece que no solo está actuando como si estuviera en celo, de verás lo está.– Sebastián dijo divertido. Había dejado de mover su manó y vio a Ciel mover sus caderas de nuevo hacia sus dedos. El chico había hecho un buen trabajo dilatándose pero Sebastián sabía que no era suficiente. Añadió un tercer dedo y vio al chico debilitarse en sus movimientos, probablemente a causa del mayor estiramiento, así que Sebastián comenzó a mover y separar sus dedos. Ciel eventualmente comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Sebastián no pudo soportarlo más.

El mayordomo removió sus dedos, viendo el cuerpo de Ciel temblar, y oyéndolo quejarse por la pérdida. Rápidamente se liberó de los confines de sus pantalones y decidió desabotonar su camisa para poder sentir su piel contra la de Ciel. Antes de que Ciel pudiera moverse o hacer algún otro sonido de súplica, Sebastián colocó una mano en la cadera del chico para sujetarlo y luego se guió a sí mismo a la entrada del joven. Sin mayor demora se empujó firmemente, deleitándose con el apretado calor y con la forma en que el chico estaba reaccionando. Deseaba poder ver la expresión de su amo pero él, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, estaba desesperado por sentir al chico.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, se preguntó si estaba lastimando al chico. Movió su cabeza a un lado para ver la expresión que este tenía. La boca de Ciel estaba abierta y goteando un poco mientras que sus mediamente abiertos ojos estaban empañados de placer. Sus dedos estaban enroscados en la cama sujetando con tanta fuerza la cama que sus nudillos estaban comenzando a ponerse blancos. Sebastián dejó salir un gemido sorprendido cuando Ciel contrajo sus músculos y se volvió aún más apretado.

–Ahora óyeme cachorro, te daré lo que quieres. Luego deberemos tener una lección acerca de la paciencia. Pero por ahora…– Sebastián sujetó firmemente las caderas de Ciel y comenzó a moverse. Salió lentamente y empujó hacia adentro de nuevo paulatinamente. Después de unos segundos de hacer eso comenzó a acelerar. Cambió, entrando con más fuerza y fue recompensado con un gemido de puro placer que lo hizo estremecerse de deleite. Aceleró una vez más haciendo que los gemidos vinieran más seguido. Antes de darse cuenta de que estaba moviéndose muy fuerte lo que lo hizo preocuparse por las caderas de su amo. Las rodillas del chico estaban levantándose de la cama por la fuerza con la que Sebastián estaba moviéndose. El demonio se contuvo un poco y dejó de embestir tan fuerte pero no desaceleró.

Sebastián se sentía cerca de venirse y estaba sorprendido porque el usualmente duraba más que esto, o incluso nunca acababa. Pero este chico, incluso con características perrunas, hizo que Sebastián quisiera derramarse muy dentro de él, clamándolo de una manera más primaria y natural. Una parte de su cerebro sugirió que probablemente eran las feromonas animales que el chico liberaba lo que lo hacían pensar de ese modo pero él sabía que no era solo eso. En todos casos las feromonas fueron solo el catalizador para traerlo a este punto. A este apretado, caliente y húmedo punto.

Sebastián sintió como el chico apretaba los dientes aún más y supo que estaba cerca así que para ayudarlo se inclinó, asegurándose de que su pecho tocaba la espalda desnuda de Ciel y de no estar aplastando su cola, y llevó una mano debajo del chico para envolverla alrededor de su miembro. Comenzó a bombear y sintió a Ciel arquear su espalda contra él. Lamió la nuca de este y movió su boca hasta estar junto a la oreja de Ciel. Sebastián jadeó en el oído del chico; escuchando los sonidos que Ciel hacía y tomando un poco de poder extra de ellos. Entonces hizo algo que sabía que nunca podría hacer estando el chico en sus cabales. Dio una orden.

–Córrete para mi.– Comandó Sebastián ronco. Sintió a Ciel congelarse y luego lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro, liberando lo que fue casi un aullido. Gruñó cuando sintió al chico estrecharse aún más mientras se venía en su mano. Sebastián cerró sus ojos y se dejó sentir la compresión de los apretados y temblorosos músculos debajo de él. Mientras continuaba empujando. Dio una última poderosa embestida haciendo que las rodillas de Ciel se levantaran de la cama una vez más y mordió el hombro del chico conforme se liberaba dentro de él. Estaba prácticamente aferrado a su amo cuando alcanzó su clímax.

Cuando Sebastián volvió a si mismo abrió sus ojos y liberó el hombro de Ciel. Vio la sangrante marca y sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó y la lamió, limpiándola. Parpadeó fuera de su aturdimiento y rápidamente se levantó. Ciel estaba allí respirando pesadamente y estaba aparentemente inconsciente. Por suerte no colapsó sobre Ciel, solo estaba cernido sobre él.

Sebastián salió del chico y revisó para asegurarse de que no hubiese sangre, la cual no había. Gentilmente rodó al chico y vio como arrugaba su rostro pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Sebastián suspiró y salió de la cama. Buscó un paño húmedo, se limpió a sí mismo, limpió al joven amo, deleitándose en limpiar su semilla del chico, reemplazó las sábanas con unas nuevas, y justo antes de colocar al chico en su ligeramente arrugada bata de dormir finalmente se dio cuenta de algo. Ciel ya no tenía orejas o cola. Para asegurarse, palpó la cabeza del chico y entonces recorrió con su mano su espalda sin dudar en apretar el trasero del chico a pesar de que no necesitaba ir tan abajo. Parecía ser que se joven amo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sebastián finalmente vistió a Ciel, tocando al inconsciente chico más de lo necesario, y luego se vistió a sí mismo por completo. Fue hacia las ventanas y las abrió un poco para deshacerse del olor en el aire. Cerró las cortinas alrededor de la cama del joven para que la luz no lo molestara mientras dormía. Le dio una vista más a la habitación para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que asegurarse de que la casa siguiera intacta. Y encontrar algo que aliviara el dolor que sentiría su joven amo una vez que despertara.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Estoy tratando de publicar un capítulo semanal, pues, la autora solo lo ha llevado hasta el quinto, y esa es mi manera de darle tiempo para actualizar.. _

_Anyways.. __Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo..Infinitas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan rewiew.. Y a quienes no también (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/A: **__Esto es más que todo un capítulo informativo.. _

_**N/T: **__¿Saben qué apesta?.. No tener internet.. Por eso vengo actualizando a estas alturas D:_

_No dejan de impresionarme chicas.. __White Ark's Melody;__ esta vez fuiste tú quien adivinó lo que se venía.._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 5_

Mientras Sebastián bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina se encontró con Lau y Ran-Mao quienes estaban entrando.

–Ah hola Sebastián.– Dijo Lau felizmente, sin abrir sus ojos. Ran-Mao solo miró a Sebastián sin expresión alguna mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Lau. Sebastián miró al hombre chino con una nada alegre mirada. ¿Por qué se presentaba en la mansión de repente?

–Lau-san. Pensé que estaba en el exterior por negocios.– Dijo Sebastián esperando una explicación. El hombre chino los había visitado hace una semana para contarle a su joven amo acerca de unos asuntos que tenía que atender.

–Lo estaba. Por suerte el lugar donde iba a encontrarme con mi cliente no era muy lejos pero igual acorté el viaje. Quizás pueda contarte la historia en un lugar más cómodo.– Dijo Lau abriendo un poco los ojos. Sebastián se inclinó un poco y llevó a los invitados al estudio que se encontraba arriba. Lau se sentó en el sofá con Ran-Mao instalándose inmediatamente en su regazo. Sebastián se paró estoicamente frente al par.

–¿Dónde está el joven Conde?– Preguntó Lau mirando a su alrededor como si el chico estuviera en la habitación.

–El joven amo se ha enfermado. Si tiene algún mensaje para él yo se lo haré llegar.– Le dijo Sebastián al hombre. El mayordomo notó la manera en que Ran-Mao y Lau se miraron.

–¿Hace cuánto que está enfermo?– Preguntó Lau, frotando con su mano la pierna de Ran-Mao de arriba a abajo.

–Ha estado indispuesto desde hace un par de días. Creemos que nuestro chef lo contagió.– Dijo Sebastián mirándolos sospechosamente.– Lau-san , ¿por qué acortó el viaje? – Preguntó yendo al punto.

–Ah bueno, tuvimos un pequeño tropiezo con uno de los productos para el cliente.– Dijo Lau inclinando su cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado. –Verás, lo que le damos a nuestros clientes viene en botellas rojas, todo lo demás se pone en botellas transparentes.

–Así que está diciendo que mezcló algo legal con algo ilegal poniéndolo en las botellas equivocadas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?– Preguntó Sebastián aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Lau solo le sonrió. –¿Tendrá este pequeño error tener algo que ver con la enfermedad de mi amo?– Preguntó Sebastián seriamente.

–Bueno, espero que no. Verás antes de irme le di algo al conde para que pudiera relajarse un poco.– Los ojos rojos de Sebastián casi brillaron al mirar al hombre pero Lau alzó sus manos tratando de calmarlo. –No eran drogas si eso crees. Solo era una mezcla herbal, hecha con hierbas que ayudan a que la persona se relaje. Pueden incluso ser encontradas en diferentes tés. – Los ojos de Sebastián se apaciguaron un poco pero no apartó su afilada mirada del hombre.

–¿Le dio a mi amo algo que se suponía era para su cliente?– Preguntó Sebastián. Lau sonrió algo nervioso. –¿Qué era exactamente, Lau?– El aura de Sebastián se oscureció y creció haciendo al chino tragar grueso.

–Nada dañino. Era algo hecho para ayudar a que las esposas de mis clientes fueran más fértiles.– Dijo Lau tratando de no parecer afectado por el amenazador mayordomo. Por suerte lo que Lau dijo hizo que el aura negra de Sebastián desapareciera.

–¿Eso es todo?– Preguntó Sebastián tratando de asegurarse. Lau asintió. –Así que si mi joven amo lo bebiera eso solo lo haría más fértil, ¿correcto?– Preguntó Sebastián cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho pero levantando una de sus manos hacia su barbilla como si estuviera pensando. Captó otra extraña mirada entre Lau y Ran-Mao.

–Bueno, honestamente, no estoy seguro de lo que le haría a un hombre. Solo ha sido probado un mujeres. Uno de los inusuales ingredientes que contiene proviene de una perra en celo. Mi cliente lo pidió ya que quería que sus tercas esposas fueran más complacientes. Aparentemente lo que vino a su mente fue un perro. – Explicó Lau. Sebastián observó al hombre y lentamente bajó sus brazos a sus costados.

–¿Una perra en celo?– Dijo Sebastián en voz baja. Lau solo lo miró cuestionándolo pero asintió. – ¿Hubo algún efecto secundario en las mujeres en los que fue probado?– Preguntó Sebastián curioso. Lau levantó una ceja pero de todos modos respondió.

–Bueno las pruebas fueron positivas. Todas las mujeres que lo tomaron quedaron embarazadas con facilidad. Si tuvimos un par que se resistió pero conforme el ciclo de celo avanzaba se volvió difícil mantenerlas alejadas de los hombres, por decirlo de manera educada. También parecía que la edad determinaba el tiempo que tomaba en hacer efecto. Las más jóvenes prácticamente se lanzaban al hombre más cercano, exceptuando a las que tenían a alguien especial que se mantuvieron solo con ellos. Ah el amor de los jóvenes.– Dijo Lau sonriendo. Sebastián lo miró sin ninguna expresión reflejada en su rostro. –¡Ah! Hubo un extraño efecto secundario en las más jóvenes, esas que aún estaban en desarrollo. Por alguna razón les nacieron orejas y cola de perro. También parecían tomar más características perrunas puesto que su gestación era más corta. Tuvieron unos hijos muy saludables.– Sebastián no sabía cómo tomar eso. Su joven amo ciertamente había adquirido los rasgos y algunas cualidades físicas de un perro, pero ¿también lo había hecho internamente?

–Lau-san, si un chico aún en desarrollo bebiera un poco, ¿qué cree que le provocaría?– Preguntó Sebastián cauteloso. Lau dejó de sonreír y parecía pensar.

–Bueno es posible que fuera más femenino pero no creo que le haría ningún daño. Sin embargo se comportaría un tanto sumiso y querría aparearse. Después de todo la manera más rápida de deshacerse del calor es esa, aparearse. Pero no creo que un chico pueda quedar embarazado. Aunque, nunca se sabe podría haber alguna especie de extraña magia en el aire que lo haga posible, sea esta buena o mala.– Lau le sonrió a Sebastián como si contara una broma. Sebastián solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa para ser cortés.

Ran-Mao se levantó para dejar que Lau se pusiera de pie. –Bueno ya que el joven Conde está enfermo dale mis saludos. Si llegas a encontrar el frasco agradecería que me lo devolvieras.– Sebastián asintió y los guió nuevamente hacia la puerta. Antes de que Sebastián pudiera cerrarla Lau captó su atención. –Algo más, si el joven Conde lo bebió asegúrate de que no hayan perros cerca. Usualmente cuando un perro huele a una hembra de su especie en celo solo va tras ella pero parece ser que cuando se trata de un ser humano en celo el perro se vuelve aún más agresivo. Incluso al punto de volverse en contra del amo a quien han sido fieles.– Sebastián asintió y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Eso explicaba lo de Pluto.

Sebastián adquirió un extraño sentimiento y supo que tenía que ver con su joven amo. Sin dudarlo se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación del chico y abrió la puerta. Notó que una de las ventanas estaba aún más abierta de los que la había dejado conforme caminaba hacia la cama y abría las cortinas. Allí vio a su joven amo yaciendo boca abajo sobre las sábanas con su bata levantada hasta la cintura mostrando su lindo trasero. Sin embargo Sebastián solo miró al intruso sobre la cama. Pluto, en su forma humana, estaba a horcajadas sobre el chico y estaba lamiendo el muslo interno de Ciel y avanzando hacia arriba. Paró abruptamente cuando oyó que Sebastián abría las cortinas y enfocó su vista en el demonio. Los ojos de Pluto brillaron mientras se agachaba sobre el aún dormido chico. Los ojos de Sebastián también brillaron mientras miraba al perro demoniaco. En vez de retroceder Pluto mostró los dientes y gruñó. A Sebastián no le hizo ninguna gracia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ciel se despertó al oír los aullidos de Pluto, era extraño pero, en vez de acercarse el sonido parecía estar alejándose bastante. Miró a sus alrededores y vio las cortinas de su cama cerradas. Iba a abrirlas cuando, al sentarse, sintió un agudo dolor, originario de su retaguardia, recorrer su espina. Se echó se nuevo sobre la cama y apretó sus dientes hasta que el dolor desapareció. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? La última cosa que recordaba era sentirse caliente y con comezón y a Sebastián poniéndolo en la cama. Todo lo posterior a eso estaba borroso.

Escuchó un golpe en su puerta y entonces oyó entrar a su mayordomo. Las cortinas fueron removidas. Miró la ventana y vio que el son estaba poniéndose, y luego regreso su vista al mayordomo cuando escuchó el carrito de té. Había un maravilloso aroma procedente del carro y se ruborizó un poco cuando su estómago gruñó. Sebastián se colocó al lado de su cama y se inclinó.

–Espero que haya tenido una buena siesta joven amo. Durmió durante el almuerzo y supe que estaría hambriento así que preparé una cena temprana para usted. ¿Se siente mejor?– Preguntó Sebastián mientras Ciel se sentaba. Notó que el chico chillaba y trató de manejarlo con cuidado. Colocó un montón de almohadas tras Ciel y luego se volteó para colocar la bandeja sobre las piernas del Conde.

–Sebastián, ¿Por qué estoy adolorido?– Preguntó Ciel mientras sorbía su té y luego comenzaba a comer con elegancia. Sebastián lo miró sin expresión alguna.

–¿El joven amo no recuerda?– Preguntó Sebastián lentamente. Lau no dijo nada acerca de que las chicas perdieran la memoria. Claro está que el chino podría haberse guardado la información. Eso no le sorprendería. Ciel miró a su mayordomo.

–Recuerdo sentir picazón y calor pero no dolor. ¿Será a causa de eso?– Preguntó Ciel. – Pero, ¿Por qué me siento especialmente adolorido en..– Ciel dejó de hablar.

–¿Joven amo?

–No importa– Dijo Ciel ruborizándose ligeramente. Sebastián permaneció parado justo a Ciel mientras el chico comía. –Oí a Pluto aullar temprano. ¿Hizo algo?– Preguntó sin mirar a su mayordomo. Si lo hubiese hecho habría notado que sus ojos rojos brillaron por un momento.

–Entro a la casa de nuevo. Yo solo lo lleve afuera. – Dijo Sebastián. Por ponerlo afuera Sebastián se refería a arrastrar al perro y lanzarlo más lejos de la mansión de lo usual. Le sonrió a Ciel cuando el chico lo miró. Sebastián tomó la bandeja de comida apenas Ciel terminó con ella pero coló un poco de té para él. –¿Cómo se siente ahora?– Ciel estuvo a punto de tomar otro sorbo de su té cuando miró a su mayordomo. Se movió un poco, notando que el dolor era menos intenso.

–Mejor que cuando me levanté. Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta Sebastián.– Estableció Ciel, recordando la interrogante que le había hacho al mayordomo hace un rato.

–El dolor es atribuido a su enfermedad.– Respondió Sebastián. No mintió pero no estableció lo que de verdad ocasionó el dolor. Ciel solo asintió y lo aceptó.

–Veo que he malgastado muchas horas del día. Debería tratar de hacer algo de papeleo.– Dijo Ciel otorgándole la taza y el plato a Sebastián para luego moverse lentamente y salir de la cama.

–¿Está seguro de que no quiere descansar un poco más joven amo?– Preguntó Sebastián mientras asistía a Ciel.

–Puedo asegurarte de que, además del dolor, me siento en perfecta salud. Así que probablemente el dolor es la última etapa de esta enfermedad.– Respondió Ciel con tono aburrido conforme se dirigía a su escritorio. Alejó a Sebastián con una seña cuando este intentó desvestirlo pero pidió un par de almohadas antes de sentarse.

Mientras trabajaba, Sebastián se paró tras el chico pensando en lo que Lau le había dicho. Esperaba que Ciel siguiera dormido para el momento en que regresó de lanzar lejos al perro para así poder verificar si el chico había tenido algún cambio interno. Pero bueno, solo tendría que colarse dentro cuando el chico se durmiera de nuevo. Enfocó su vista en el joven amo y se preguntó cuánto le tomaría al chico notar que ya no tenía orejas o cola. Eventualmente Sebastián se excusó para ir a asegurarse de que los otros sirvientes no hubiesen hecho nada en su ausencia, más, antes de irse, se aseguró de que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Volvió a la hora en que su joven amo solía irse a la cama. Cuando entró a la habitación encontró el chico desplomado sobre el escritorio. Rápidamente caminó hacia él, para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. El joven amo parecía haberse quedado dormido pero si se sentía un tanto tibio. ¿Quizás la "enfermedad" todavía no había salido de su sistema? Sebastián levantó al chico cuan recién casados., sopló para apagar la vela que estaba en el escritorio ya que no la necesitaba, y puso al joven amo sobre la cama.

Antes de arropar al joven cerró sus ojos y pasó su mano sobre el cuerpo del chico para ver si había algo inusual en él. Su mano se detuvo sobre el abdomen del chico cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Se sentía como si hubiese un pequeño bulto desarrollándose pero no era suficiente como para tomarse en cuenta. Esperaba que el joven amo ya no estuviera en celo y, con suerte, que nada saliera de esto. Tal vez lo que dijo Lau sobre la "extraña magia en el aire" no era tan descabellado como sonaba. Era posible que su semen fuera justo lo que podría embarazar a su joven amo.

Sebastián abrió sus ojos pero dejó su mano sobre el abdomen del chico. Trató de imaginarse al chico embarazado, gestando a su hijo. Fue extraño que no le fuera muy difícil hacerse una imagen de eso y para colmo eso lo estaba excitando. Apartó su mano de la barriga del niño cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado frotando el abdomen del chico. Rápidamente arropó al chico y se retiró para dejar todo listo para el día siguiente, como siempre hacía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ciel se despertó en medio de la noche. Se sentía caliente y con comezón de nuevo. Pateó las sábanas hasta quitarlas y se dio vuelta pero no podía refrescarse. De repente sus ojos miraron alrededor cuando captó el olor de su pareja. Olfateó el aire y siguió el rastro. Se tropezó con la puerta y prácticamente rodó por el pasillo pero eso no lo detuvo. Sus pies estaban guiándolo a pesar de que la esencia se desvanecía por ratos. Antes de que lo supiera abrió una puerta y fue inundado por el olor. Comenzó a jadear conforme se trepaba en la cama en que su pareja estaba descansando. Registro que esta estaba hablándole pero lo ignoró en orden de lanzarse y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Gruño feliz cuando frotó su miembro erecto contra su pareja.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastián estaba descansando en la cama tratando de pensar que comida debería servir al día siguiente cuando presintió a su joven amo fuera de su habitación. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un sudado y jadeante Ciel. Los ojos de Sebastián se dilataron cuando olió las feromonas procedentes del chico.

–Joven amo, ¿está bien?– Preguntó Sebastián un tanto preocupado. No le gustaba hacía donde iba esto. Por supuesto que le hubiera encantado hundirse dentro de su amo de nuevo, y clamar su cuerpo una y otra y otra vez. Pero no quería darle oportunidad al chico para embarazarse. ¿O sí?. Bueno esto era ciertamente una prueba de su fuerza de voluntad ya que el chico ahora estaba acuclillado sobre él. Parecía ser que nada que el chico no registraba nada de lo que decía. Se sentó y gruñó al mismo tiempo que el chico cuando Ciel comenzó a frotar su erección contra su abdomen. Sebastián lo intentó de nuevo.

–Joven amo, ¿sabe lo que está haciendo?– Preguntó con la respiración agitada. La respuesta de Ciel fue lamer la punta de su nariz para luego darle lo que era prácticamente una mirada de cachorro. Se sintió tragar grueso especialmente cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos desabrochando sus pantalones. Dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro. Se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a Ciel tratar de tirar hacia abajo sus pantalones sin bajarle el cierre. Sonrió y decidió ayudar al chico. Al diablo con las consecuencias.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Y pues.. Hasta aquí ha escrito la autora.. Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que ella actualice.. Estaré atenta en caso de que así sea.. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A: **__Warning, Warning, Warning__:__YAOI Este capítulo es puro LEMON. Dos chicos haciendo lo suyo. Si eso te ofende ¿por qué estas en la sección de Kuroshitsuji entonces?_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 6:_

–_Joven amo, ¿sabe lo que está haciendo?– Preguntó con la respiración agitada. La respuesta de Ciel fue lamer la punta de su nariz para luego darle lo que era prácticamente una mirada de cachorro. Se sintió tragar grueso especialmente cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos desabrochando sus pantalones. Dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro. Se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a Ciel tratar de tirar hacia abajo sus pantalones sin bajarle el cierre. Sonrió y decidió ayudar al chico. Al diablo con las consecuencias. _

Ciel gruño al hecho de que los pantalones no se quitaban pero levantó la mirada con rapidez cuando Sebastián lo ayudó. Antes de poder rozar sus manos bajo el pantalón de Sebastián, el mayordomo lo haló hacia él de manera que quedó presionado contra su pecho. Esto resultó en que la erección de Ciel quedara atrapada entre ellos y en él dejando salir un ruidoso gemido, bueno hubiese sido ruidoso si Sebastián no hubiera presionado sus labios contra los de Ciel.

A Sebastián le habría encantado escuchar a Ciel pero ellos estaban en el ala de los sirvientes y él no quería que vinieran a molestar. Sintió sus ojos brillar con ligera molestia pero mayormente lujuria conforme Ciel succionaba su lengua desesperadamente. Sebastián dejó que Ciel hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca mientras colocaba sus manos en la parte trasera del chico para levantarlo un poco, por lo tanto la erección de Ciel rozaba aún más contra él, para así poder empujar sus pantalones y ropa interior fuera del camino y liberar de esa manera su propia erección atrapada.

Ciel gimió dentro de la boca de Sebastián nuevamente y de manera inconsciente sus caderas comenzaron a embestir y frotar su ahora desnuda erección, puesto que su bata de dormir se había levantado, contra Sebastián. Interrumpió el beso para tomar algo de aire en sus pulmones y maulló cuando sintió a Sebastián masajear su parte posterior. Suspiró cuando sintió los dedos del mayordomo abrir brecha en su entrada y se meció hacia atrás para lograr que fueran más profundo. Ciel se enfocó en el rostro de Sebastián y se estremeció a la intensa mirada que le dedicaba pero sus ojos se pusieron blancos cuando Sebastián empujó un segundo dedo y golpeó su próstata directamente.

Sebastián estaba disfrutando grandemente lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo. Sabía que no tenía que preparar a Ciel pero sentía que era necesario, además de que el proceso era muy entretenido. Sonrió cuando sintió a Ciel temblar por solo mirarlo, y también al sentir la entrada del chico ajustarse más alrededor de sus dedos. Removió sus dedos, disfrutando el quejido de decepción que eso produjo, e instó a Ciel para que se sentara. Ciel lo observó confundido pero cuando Sebastián se colocó en posición vio los ojos de Ciel iluminarse.

Cuando Ciel sintió a Sebastián entrar en él decidió tomar el control y se sentó rápidamente. Su espalda se arqueó de placer al sentirse lleno por su pareja de nuevo. Miró a Sebastián y vio los ojos del hombre cerrados con fuerza como si sintiera dolor pero Ciel sabía que estaba muy lejos de eso. Ciel preparó su aliento, se levantó un poco y volvió a sentarse. Colocó sus manos en el estómago de Sebastián para tener mayor facilidad y trató de moverse más rápido.

Sebastián no esperaba instalarse en Ciel tan pronto como lo estuvo. Sus cerrados ojos se abrieron con rapidez cuando Ciel comenzó a moverse. Contempló el lugar de donde estaban conectados y luego miró como la bata de Ciel y sus brazos estaban bloqueando la vista. Sebastián arrancó la prenda, tomó las manos del chico, y entrelazó sus dedos.

Ciel había dejado de moverse cuando le fue quitada su bata y sus manos fueron tomadas pero comenzó a moverse con aún más rapidez una vez que encontró apoyo. El rápido ritmo estaba haciendo doler sus piernas pero se sentía tan bien. Se sentía especialmente bien cuando Sebastián comenzó a empujar hacia arriba cuando él se sentaba. Sin embargo, el aguante limitado de Ciel comenzó a desvanecerse, así que dejó de cabalgar a Sebastián, haciendo que el mayordomo gruñera ligeramente. A cambio, teniendo a Sebastián aún dentro comenzó a mecer sus caderas. Escuchó a Sebastián tomar un rápido respiro por eso y bajar su mirada para observarlo. Aunque le dio un descanso a sus piernas, el miembro de Sebastián aún se encontraba presionado contra su próstata, así que cada vez que se movía el placer lo recorría pasando a través de sus sentidos y dejándolo sin aliento.

Sebastián tuvo que contenerse de no apretar demasiado las manos de Ciel; el placer era simplemente demasiado. Cuando Ciel dejó de montarlo estuvo a punto de darse vuelta pero cuando el chico comenzó a oprimirse contra él se alegró de haberse controlado. Sebastián podía ver que Ciel se estaba quedando sin aliento y no quería que el chico fuera a asfixiarse a sí mismo, así que soltó las manos de Ciel y en cambio lo sujeto de las caderas para mantenerlo quieto. Los pesados jadeos de Ciel llenaron el aire mientras miraba a Sebastián con confusión. Cuando la respiración de Ciel estuvo bajo control, Sebastián lentamente subió con un movimiento circular su cadera sorprendiendo al chico. Continuó moviendo de ese modo las caderas torturándose a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que torturaba al chico.

Ciel se sintió confundido cuando Sebastián detuvo sus caderas y quiso dejar salir un quejido pero tenía que recuperar su aliento primero. Lentamente se dio cuenta porque Sebastián lo había detenido y casi se sintió avergonzado por salirse tanto de control. Es solo que deseaba tanto a su pareja. Cuando el hombre comenzó a mover circularmente sus caderas se sintió muy bien pero era demasiado lento. Trató de moverse pero Sebastián aún lo tenía sujeto, incluso cuando trató de alejar las manos. Dejó salir un ligero quejido y se ajustó más en Sebastián haciendo al hombre gruñir. Ciel se contuvo de sonreír mientras pensaba en un manera de hacer que Sebastián se moviera más rápido, y pronto. Cada vez que el mayordomo subiera con esos movimientos Ciel lo apretaría.

A Sebastián no le hizo ninguna gracia. Se sentía grandioso, por supuesto. Pero si Ciel continuaba haciendo eso estaba seguro de que terminaría viniéndose dentro del chico y quería hacer lo posible para evitar eso. De repente haló a Ciel de manera que estaba casi abrazando al chico y entonces dio vuelta para estar arriba. Trató se separarse un poco de Ciel pero el chico se las había arreglado para enrollar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El conde estaba acariciando su cuello mientras movía sus caderas. Era una contradicción lo que hacía el chico. Los ojos de Sebastián brillaron cuando mordió el cuello de Ciel. Ciel de inmediato se encogió y gimió. Sebastián no habría podido evitar poner su expresión diabólica aunque hubiese querido. Rápidamente lamió el lugar donde había mordido y se separó para mirar al chico. Ciel, lo observó con ojos vidriosos y comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo.

–Es insaciable, Joven Amo.– Dijo Sebastián con lentitud mientras se sujetaba una vez más de las caderas del chico y comenzaba a embestir a un rápido ritmo. Desde que el chico había entrado a su habitación dando tumbos había sido una tortura, ¿así que por qué prolongarlo? Se enfocó en el rostro de Ciel y a pesar de que estaba siendo un poco rudo con el chico parecía gustarle. También estaba sorprendido de que el chico había estado relativamente callado, a pesar de que no se encontraba dentro de sus cabales aparentemente entendió la necesidad de hacer silencio. Después de todo este era su joven amo. Sebastián sintió como finalmente llegaba a su tope así que salió de Ciel, sostuvo al chico contra él, y se frotó a si mismo contra el abdomen y la erección del conde. Soltó un ligero gruñido mientras se derramaba sobre el conde, sintiendo el esperma mojar también su propio abdomen. Rápidamente liberó al chico para no aplastarlo y bajó la mirada para ver si se encontraba bien.

Su joven amo estaba mirándolo como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer. Sebastián estaba preguntándose si su joven amo finalmente había vuelto a su correcto estado mental. En vez de eso el chico comenzó a retorcerse y lo miró con ojos ligeramente llorosos, lo que lo sorprendió. Observó como el joven pasaba dos dedos por sobre su estómago cubierto de esperma y rápidamente tomó la muñeca del chico cuando este pretendía meter dentro de si esos dedos. No quería arriesgarse poniendo nada de semen en su joven amo.

Ciel no estuvo de acuerdo con su pareja mientras trataba de meter los dedos dentro de sí mismo. El sabía que el esperma de Sebastián podía calmar el calor dentro de él. ¿Por qué su pareja no lo dejaba? Trató de hacerlo con su otra mano pero pasó lo mismo. Sabía que podía encontrar otra pareja que calmara esta dolorosa sensación de calor dentro de sí pero él quería que este hombre fuera ese alguien. Ciel se movió, retorció y gimió patéticamente tratando de liberarse del agarre o de acercar más sus dedos. En vez de eso sintió como sus dedos eran limpiados con alguna especie de tela y luego su estómago fue dejado sin esperma del mismo modo. Dejó salir un doloroso chillido cuando su pareja de levantó.

–¡Sebastián! No..– Dijo Ciel débilmente. Cuando Sebastián se enfocó en él Ciel había colocado sus manos bajo sus piernas justo tras sus rodillas y levantó sus piernas para estar completamente abierto para Sebastián. El hombre levantó una ceja pero Ciel podía ver como el pene de Sebastián se mostraba interesado. Entonces hizo algo que nunca haría en condiciones normales porque preferiría morir a hacer eso. Rogó. –Sebastián.. ¡Por favor!

Sebastián se quedó de pie mirando a su joven amo. Esto lo sorprendió pero Lau ya le había dicho que las mujeres afectadas prácticamente se lanzaban a los hombres. Sin embargo, escuchar a su joven amo rogar fue sorprendentemente agradable. Miró como Ciel se retorcía en la cama tratando de incentivarlo pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando Ciel se dio vuelta y se postró en una posición sumisa. Levantó una ceja cuando escuchó un resoplido de molestia y solo sonrió.

Ciel estaba desesperado pero ahora estaba solo molesto. Trató de incentivar a su pareja para que volviera a la cama y dentro de él pero nada parecía funcionar. Resopló y miró a su pareja que estaba parado al final de la cama cual estatua. El que el hombre le sonriera lo hizo mirarlo con fuego saliendo de sus ojos. Iba a mirar hacia otro lado cuando notó algo.

Sebastián miró a Ciel cuestionándolo cuando el chico lo miró con ojos inocentes. Levantó una ceja de nuevo cuando Ciel empezó a gatear hacia él. ¿Iba su joven amo a tumbarlo o quizás a darle una cachetada por su insolencia? Pensó Sebastián para sí mismo. Su rostro se levantó de golpe mientras inhalaba con rapidez. Lentamente observó hacia abajo para ver la pequeña boca de Ciel alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. El ya estaba parcialmente duro a causa de lo que había hecho su joven amo pero al sentir y ver a Ciel succionándolo lo despertó por completo. Estúpido libido demoniaco.

Ciel hizo un pequeño sonido cuando sintió el miembro en su boca crecer. Enrolló ambas manos alrededor del hinchado apéndice y trató de tomarlo en su boca tanto como pudiera. En cuanto al resto usó sus manos para bombearlo. Gimió al sentir el sabor de su pareja en su lengua. Trató de tomar más pero úvula no se lo permitió. Se separó y respiró pesadamente. Levantó la vista para mirar a Sebastián y tembló al ver los brillantes ojos directamente sobre él. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió la punta sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sebastián.

Sebastián tuvo que controlarse para no tomar la cabeza de Ciel y hundirse en su garganta. Cuando Ciel paró para mirarlo no podía dejar de verlo. Cuando la pequeña lengua de Ciel salió y lo lamió no pudo soportarlo más.

Ciel parpadeó viendo el techo con sorpresa. Hace un momento estaba lamiendo a Sebastián y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba sobre su espalda en la cama. Sus piernas fueron levantadas en el aire y de pronto el rostro de Sebastián estaba cernido sobre el suyo. Soltó un leve quejido por la incómoda posición de estar casi doblado en dos pero respiró feliz cuando sintió a Sebastián deslizarse nuevamente en su interior.

–Tenía que obligarme, joven amo. – Gruñó calladamente Sebastián en el oído de Ciel y sonrió al ver el estremecimiento que eso produjo. –Si las consecuencias no son favorables le recordaré gentilmente que todo esto fue su culpa.– Estableció Sebastián comenzando a mover sus caderas.

Ciel registró lo que Sebastián dijo pero no le importó. Chocó sus caderas al mismo tiempo de las embestidas de Sebastián. Estaba en el cielo. Sebastián continuaba golpeando ese punto especial dentro de él, lo que hizo que su mente se entumeciera a causa del placer. Ya ni siquiera notaba la incomodidad de estar doblado en dos.

Sebastián bajó la vista a su joven amo quien tenía la más placentera expresión en su rostro. El ángulo en el que tenía el chico lo hacía sentir como si llegara aún más profundo y él ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible. Sus caderas tomaron velocidad. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran los jadeos y maullidos de Ciel, el rítmico rechinar de la cama y el choque de piel contra piel. Los ruidosos sonidos alentaron a Sebastián a moverse mucho más rápido. Podía sentirse cerca del final. Sin embargo pensaba que Ciel debía estar muriéndose ya que el chico no se había venido en absoluto.

Ciel estaba a punto de correrse solo necesitaba ese pequeño empujón que solo Sebastián podía darle. Continuó apretando a Sebastián para lograr que se viniera primero pero solo eso no estaba funcionando mucho. Más aun tenía su ingenio y se las arregló para resoplar –¡Por favor!– Y entonces hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Sebastián.

Sebastián trató de contenerse pero ese por favor y los dientes en su hombro lo volvieron loco. Apretó sus dientes conforme se arrojaba al cuerpo bajo el un par de veces más. Gruñó mientras se enterraba en Ciel una vez más y se corrió. Observó el rostro de Ciel a través de ojos rasgados y su propio placer. La forma en que se veía Ciel y lo apretado que estaba hicieron a Sebastián arrojar sus caderas hacia adelante y gruñir ruidosamente.

Cuando Ciel sintió a Sebastián correrse dentro de él sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su boca se abrió en un silencioso grito. Casi le dolió lo fuerte que se había venido. El placer fue demasiado para su cuerpo y perdió la consciencia.

Conforme recuperaba su blasón Sebastián bajó las piernas de Ciel. Sonrió con picardía cuando vio que había follado a Ciel hasta la inconsciencia. Lentamente se retiró y suspiró mientras su semen se derramaba del chico. No estaba seguro si era un suspiro de satisfacción o de decepción. Se levantó para tomar una toalla y rápidamente limpiar el abdomen y pecho del chico. Se tomo su tiempo para limpiar entre los muslos de Ciel pero una vez que no hubo nada para limpiar suspiró un poco triste.

Sebastián buscó la bata del chico y solo miró los retazos que restaban de esta. No tenía a nadie que culpar además de sí mismo por eso. Se levantó una vez más para tomar una de sus camisas mientras alisaba su propio atuendo, el cual se trataba de una pijama en caso de que los otros sirvientes tuvieran una razón para verlo a la mitad de la noche. Tenía que llevar a Ciel de vuelta a su habitación para que nadie tuviera ideas. Se debían mantener las apariencias sin importar cuál fuera la situación.

Sebastián vistió a Ciel con rapidez y abrió la ventana un poco para disipar el olor a sexo de la habitación. Cargó el inconsciente chico, se deslizó fuera de su cuarto, y volvió silenciosamente a la habitación de Ciel a través de la oscura casa. Mientras caminaba, Ciel se acurrucaba involuntariamente contra él haciendo que las comisuras de Sebastián se levantaran un poco a modo de sonrisa. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Ciel vio lo desarreglada que estaba su cama así que gentilmente colocó a Ciel al borde del lecho y reacomodó las sábanas con rapidez. Entonces puso a Ciel apropiadamente en la cama y lo arropó. Antes de irse se inclinó y le robó con gentileza un beso.

–Mañana tendremos una interesante mañana.– Le murmuró Sebastián al chico durmiente. Conforme se iba de la habitación, se dio vuelta para mirar a Ciel. –Dulces sueños, joven amo.– Dijo con una divertida expresión en su rostro.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Y esa fue la tan esperada actualización.. _

_La verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo irán las cosas de aquí en adelante.. Tocará esperar un poco más.. ¿Por qué siento que todo lo relacionado con Kuroshitsuji se publica mensualmente?_

_Anyways.. Ojalá les haya gustado.. Nos leemos luego(:_


End file.
